


Cthonic - Watching Dead

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1254]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky, Kate, and Jackson watch Gibbs and Tony from "above"





	Cthonic - Watching Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/06/2002 for the word [chthonic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/06/chthonic).
> 
> chthonic [thon-ik]  
> adjective Classical Mythology.  
> of or relating to the deities, spirits, and other beings dwelling under the earth.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the October 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/151771.html).

“Do you think they would consider us cthonic spirits if they knew we were here watching them?” Ducky’s ghost mused.

“Nah. Leroy is too down to earth for those highfalutin words. He'd just call us ghosts.”

“Abby would call us spirits. I don’t know about cthonic.” Kate interjected.

”Abby’s not here.” Ducky pointed out.

“If she knew what Tony and Gibbs were up to, she’d wish she were.”

“Why? It’s not like they’re doing anything inappropriate.” Jackson protested.

Kate smirked, “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that the position is suggestive.”

Ducky shook his head at Caitlin. He would never understand the women of the younger generation.

“Plus, Tony is wearing his fuck me pants.”

“Damn, I wish Leroy could see us. I would love to tease him about that.”

Caitlin snickered. “I’m just glad they finally got together the UST was killing me and I’m already dead.”

“I too am happy that they have found happiness with each other.” Ducky agreed.

“Took them long enough. I knew when they came down for that case that my boy was gone on DiNozzo. That’s why I gave him the sweater, but they couldn’t even get together while I was still alive. They had to wait until I was dead. I was so disappointed.”

Kate patted Jackson’s back. “It’s ok. They’re both too stubborn to die. It will be a long time before they join us.”

“It better be. I need more blackmail on my boy before he joins us.”

Ducky smiled at Kate and Jackson’s banter and settled back to watch as Gibbs tried to teach Tony how to do things around the house. It looked more like Tony was finding every excuse to give Gibbs a good look at his ass in the pants he was wearing. Ducky hadn’t been dead as long as Kate and Jackson, but he had to admit it was a lot more fun than he’d expected.

The best part for him was being able to watch over the ones he loved and see that they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 10 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 10 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
